


The General's Daughter

by SailorLestrade



Category: Guns N' Roses, MASH (TV), Mötley Crüe
Genre: Army, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cute, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Language, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Issues, Romance, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Stevie Holsted was enjoying her time at a hospital in Seoul. She was there with friends, even with the ever-watching eyes of her father watching her. That was until Margaret Houlihan decided she needed help with the nurses. Now Stevie is heading to the 4077th, and a whole lot of adventure that she never thought she would see in her lifetime.
Relationships: Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Original Female Character(s), Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin, Frank Burns/Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan, Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan/Mick Mars, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 36
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, at this point, I have turned Stevie into an OC, so yeah. I'm not sure if you guys will like this...

“Colonel, I don’t think you understand,” Margaret sighed as Henry put his feet up on his desk. “With the constant changing of nurses and the increased fighting, I need help.”

“Oh Major, you’ve been handling it just fine,” Henry shrugged. “What’s changed?”

“We have a new batch of nurses every week! They’re always getting rotated around and I need someone who can connect to them better,” Margaret pointed out. “Colonel, are you even listening to me?”

“Well, what do you want me to do Margaret?” Henry asked. “Put a classified ad in Stars and Stripes? Head nurse in need of an assistant? People who cry easily need not apply?”

“Colonel Blake, I want you to get on that phone and call HQ. Tell them to send me someone competent that won’t get shuffled around whenever the wind blows.” Margaret demanded. Henry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was about to speak when Radar walked in.

“Radar!” Henry called out. “Get…”

“On the phone and call HQ to see if they have any nurses that would meet Major Houlihan’s requirements,” Radar finished Henry’s statement before walking around. Margaret turned and followed after him, leaving Henry sitting in his office alone.

“Well, okay then,” Henry leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, ready for some much needed work.

****

“I don’t know if we have anyone here,” the clerk relayed to Radar as he wrote down the requirements. “Well, we have one person, but I don’t know…”

_ “Oh, come on, help me out,” _ Radar begged. “ _ You don’t know what it’s like working with her when she doesn’t get what she wants.” _

The clerk sighed and ran a hand down his face as he looked at the personnel files for the hospital. He had one nurse that would be perfect for the job.

“He’ll kill me,” The clerk mumbled.

“ _ And Major Houlihan will skin me alive!”  _ Radar told him. “ _ Give me something! Anything!” _

“Okay, okay,” The clerk told Radar. “Give me an hour and I’ll have you an answer.” He hung up, grabbed the file, and headed towards the other side of the hospital.

****

A group of men, all with bandages of some sort on them, sat on cots and chairs, watching the scene before them. An injured man was sitting on one cot, a blonde haired nurse on another, with a table between them. They stared at each other as the nurse blew a stand of her hair out of her face before picking up her checker piece and running it up the board.

“King me,” She said with a smirk. The man groaned.

“How do you do that?” Sgt. Michael McKagan asked, throwing his hands up in defeat.

“What can I say? I’m a natural.” The nurse, Captain Stevie Holsted, smiled at him. “Best two out of three?”

“Captain Holsted!” A voice called out. “Your presence is requested in the general’s office.” Stevie sighed and patted Michael’s shoulder as she got up.

“Keep my checkers warm. I’ll be right back,” She started to leave.

“Hey, this isn’t some trick so that I can’t get a comeback, is it?” Michael called out. Stevie turned her head to look back at him.

“How often do I willingly go to the general’s office?” She laughed before heading down the hallway towards the higher up offices. Stevie took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” A voice answered. Stevie slowly pushed open the door and made her way in.

“You called for me sir?” Stevie asked, standing in front of his grand desk.

“We’re in private. You don’t have to call me sir,” The general smiled. “Sweetie, have I ever told you how proud I am of you?”

“Yes, Dad,” Stevie smiled at General Samuel Holsted, her father.

“Well, it looks like you have exceeded expectations, because General Mitchell wants to send you to a MASH unit to help out their head nurse,” Samuel told her. “I’m against it, but he’s my boss.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Stevie asked. Samuel shook his head.

“You won’t be there long. A month is probably it.”

“Probably?” Stevie asked. “Dad, MASH units are at the front!”

“I know, I know. But if the fighting gets too bad, they bus the nurses out and I’ll drive up there and pull you out myself if I have to,” Samuel assured her. “It won’t be long, I promise you.”

"Dad, I'm not trying to pull my daughter card, but I thought you wanted me to stay at the hospital with you."

"I would love for you to stay here, but it's not my call," Samuel sighed. "Is this more about Michael than anything?"

"Dad…"

"You know I like Sgt. McKagan, but you deserve better than a military man."

"Dad, I'm 27. I've been involved with the army in some shape or for since I was a day old. Who do you think I'm going to look to?"

"Stevie…"

"There’s much more capable nurses in Korea, Dad. Why me?" She flopped down in a chair.

"Your last review was the best review any nurse in this hospital has ever had," Samuel told her. "You're pretty much as competent as any doctor. You've saved so many lives. As much as I don't want you at a MASH unit, I see why they want you." Stevie sighed.

"When do I leave?"

****

"Now, you guys don't be causing any trouble while I'm gone," Stevie said to the room of people as she waited for her Jeep to take her to the airfield. She didn't want to look at them, because she knew she would cry if she did.

"You know, there’s better ways to get out of playing checkers," Michael said as he carefully approached her.

"Trust me, I'd rather be here kicking your ass." She laughed, risking a glance over at him.

"The front is dangerous. I should know," Michael told her as he motioned at his healing ribs. "Just be careful, okay?"

"You too," she nodded. "I don't want you ruining my handiwork." Michael smiled and kissed her cheek as the Jeep pulled up outside and honked. "I'll be seeing you." She waved goodbye to Michael as she got her bag and headed out to the Jeep.

****

"Heard we're getting a new batch of nurses today." Trapper told BJ and Hawkeye as they lounged in the Swamp. “Radar’s taking the Jeep to go pick them up.”

“And he didn’t invite us,” BJ shook his head. “I thought we raised him better.”

“How long will these ones stick around though?” Hawkeye asked, sipping his gin.

“Probably long enough to meet the great Hawkeye Pierce, right?” BJ winked at Hawkeye. Frank set up from where he had been napping.

“Oh, you guys are degenerates!” Frank called out.

“Man, and I thought we were scoundrels,” Trapper laughed, taking his own drink.

“Some of us are trying to sleep, instead of drooling over nurses!” Frank glared them down.

“I bet if it was Hot Lips you’d be right there with us dogs,” Hawkeye laughed. Frank scoffed and buried himself back under his blankets. The three others started laughing hysterically.

Sometimes, you have to make your own fun.

****

Radar parked his Jeep at the airfield and looked around. He was picking up three nurses today. He looked down at his list: Captain Stevie Holsted and Lt Christie Dunn and Lt Ester Lowell. 

"A male nurse. I bet he's another Klinger," Radar mumbled to himself as he looked around. He saw three women sitting at a picnic table, telling jokes and snacking.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for three nurses. I'm taking them to the 4077th." Radar said shyly. Stevie smiled and held out her hand.

"That's us," she laughed, shaking his hand. "Captain Holstead, Lt. Dunn, and Lt. Lowell."

"Oh, uh, excuse me, sir, but you're not a sir," Radar said shyly. Stevie smiled at him.

"Well that's good, because if not, I have two masses on my chest that might need to be removed." The other two giggled at Radar's red cheeks. "I'm just messing with you...uh…"

"Oh, Corporal O'Reilly, but everyone calls me Radar."

"And why do they call you Radar?" Ester asked, leaning forward across the table and batting her eyelashes at him. Radar's already pink cheeks were growing redder by the second.

"I, uh, tend to know things are happening before they happen," he muttered. The girls laughed then.

"Okay, okay, enough teasing Radar," Stevie stood up and grabbed her bags. "Let's get to the famous 4077th."

They climbed in the Jeep, Stevie hopping up front with Radar. She watched the scenery as he drove.

"Lot different than back home," she commented. "Where's home for you Radar?"

"Uh, Ottumwa, Iowa," Radar told her. Ester gasped from the back seat.

"No way! I'm from Cedar Rapids!" Stevie could see a smile spreading on Radar's face and that adorable blush coming back.

"Looks like they have a lot to talk about," Christie said, leaning forward to pat Stevie’s shoulder.

"W-what about you two?" Radar asked.

"Jacksonville, Florida," Christie told him proudly.

"Cicero, Indiana," Stevie added. "But only briefly. Moved a lot with my dad."

"Divorce?" Radar asked.

"Well, yeah. And the army has always been his true love," Stevie told him. "But you don't become a general by cleaning latrines."

“General?” Radar asked. “Your dad’s a general?” Stevie just smiled at him before turning her attention back to the passing scenery.


	2. Chapter 2

"Radar said one of those nurses is a guy," Klinger told Hawk, Trapper, and BJ as they all headed to the mess tent. "Better not be moving in on my territory. There's only room for one crazy Corporal wearing dresses in this camp!"

"Relax, Klinger, you'll always be our favorite." BJ patted his shoulder.

"Thank you sir," Klinger smiled and headed to a table to talk to some of the other enlisted men while Hawkeye, BJ, and Trapper got their food.

"I'm kinda ready for some fresh faces around here," Trapper told them. "Even though I'd rather be around familiar faces back home."

"Wouldn't we all?" BJ got his food and settled down at a table with Hawkeye and Trapper following him. The three doctors made small talk as they forced down their food. They had just about finished when they heard a Jeep horn.

"Radar's back!" Trapper smiled at Hawkeye, who was already at the door to see the new nurses. "How do they look?"

"I don't know. Henry’s big head is in the way." Hawkeye explained. He tried to look around him from the door. BJ and Trapper sighed and walked out the doors, almost making Hawkeye fall when they pushed them open.

“Was that really necessary?” Hawkeye asked with a huff as the trio made their way to Henry and the nurses. By this time, Margaret and Frank had joined.

“Well, what do we have here?” Trapper asked, making the group look at him.

“Nurses, these are Captains MacIntyre, Pierce, and Hunnicutt,” Henry introduced them. Trapper took Christie’s hand and kissed it.

“You can call me Trapper,” He told her with a smile. She giggled and looked over at Stevie and Ester. Stevie just shook her head, because out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ester watching Radar.

“Guys, this is Lt. Lowell, Lt. Dunn, and Captain Holstead,” Henry introduced. 

“I thought Radar said one of them was a man,” BJ told them. “Klinger was all worried someone was moving in on his territory.”

“It’s Captain Stevie Holstead,” Stevie told them. “But I’m a woman. Trust me.” Hawkeye started laughing. “I’ve heard about you, Captain Pierce. I’ve seen your handiwork back at the hospital.”

“The nurses or the patients?” Trapper laughed, making Hawkeye glare at him.

“You all send us patients that shouldn’t have survived but did because of you,” Stevie told them. “When Dad told me I was being sent to a MASH unit, I was about to throw a fit until he told me it was the 4077th.”

“Wait, your dad?” Frank asked. Margaret smiled.

“Captain Holstead’s dad is a general,” Margaret informed the group. Stevie sighed.

“As much as I would love to discuss my family tree, I would like to get a little sleep before the wounded start coming in,” Stevie told them. “Major, where am I going to be staying?”

“Follow me,” Margaret told her. “I’ll give you a grand tour after you get settled in.” Stevie and Margaret headed towards Stevie’s tent while Trapper continued to flirt with Christie and Ester went to talk to Radar.

"Well, I think I'm going to take a nap," BJ told Hawkeye. "Hawk, you okay over there?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," Hawkeye smirked at him before heading back towards the Swamp with him. "Hey, what do you think of that Stevie?"

****

"So...what's he like?" Margaret asked as Stevie set her bags on her cot.

"What's who like, Major?" Stevie started to unpack as Margaret loitered in the doorway.

"General Holstead. I heard he's a brilliant doctor and a fantastic general."

"He's a pretty good doctor, I'll give him that," Stevie told her. "As for a general, he's better at that than a dad…"

"What?"

"Nothing," Stevie shook her head. "Major, where're the nurses' showers?"

"Oh, three down on the left," Margaret told her. "Do you want a tour?"

"No, it's ok. Let me shower and rest a bit and then you can introduce me to the other nurses. I have a feeling we won't have much peace before the wounded start coming in."

"Very well," Margaret nodded before leaving. Stevie sighed, got her uniform, and headed to the shower. 

****

"I bet she's going to be a stickler for the rules," Hawkeye said.

“Who?” BJ sighed, rolling over in his bed to look towards Hawkeye. Hawkeye had been talking on and off ever since they got back to the Swamp, and BJ had all but given up on getting any sleep.

“Captain Holstead.”

“Stevie?” BJ asked.

“Yeah,” Hawkeye nodded. “Sounds like she’s got Army in her blood like Hot Lips.” 

“You know what it sounds like to me?” BJ asked, propping his head up so he could look at Hawkeye.

“What?”

“It sounds like you have a crush on her,” BJ smirked when Hawkeye scoffed.

“I only talked to her for a minute! How can I have a crush on her?”

“You haven’t stopped talking about her since we got back home,” BJ pointed out. “I think at one point, you talked about her stupid gorgeous eyes.”

“I did not!”

“You did so!” BJ watched as Hawkeye jumped up.

“I do not have a crush on her,” Hawkeye told him. “What am I, a teenage boy?”

“Give or take a few years,” BJ laughed. “Come on Hawk, she’s no different than any other nurse that comes through here.”

“But she is!” Hawkeye told him. “I just don’t know what it is about her.”

“Her dad being a general probably doesn’t help much.” BJ shrugged. “Now, I’d really like to get some sleep. So please keep your talking about Stevie on low.”

“Okay, okay…” Hawkeye told him. BJ had just laid his head on his pillow when he heard: “Who does she think she is smiling at me that way?” BJ threw the pillow at Hawkeye before pulling the blanket over his head and going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to go ahead and add that, since this is a bit of an AU, I've decided that in this universe, it's okay to be gay. It's my 1950s and I'll fix it lol.

Henry was sitting at a table in the mess tent with Margaret and Frank when Stevie walked in, feeling more refreshed than she had a few hours ago. She got her food and was about to find herself a place to sit when she was called over to their table. Part of her wanted to be alone, to just go through the motions until she was called back to Seoul, but another part of her really did want to fit in and enjoy her time at the famous 4077th.

“Majors. Colonel,” Stevie greeted the three as she sat down by Henry.

“How are you liking it so far?” Henry asked, smiling at her.

“It’s a lot different than Seoul,” She returned his smile the best that she could. “But it’s not bad.”

“Not bad, she says,” Henry laughed loudly. Stevie took a sip of her coffee and coughed when the liquid touched her taste buds.

“Woah, that’s like tar,” She shuddered. “Gather some of this and we could have paved roads all throughout here.” The doors to the mess tent opened and Trapper and Hawkeye made their way in. BJ had gotten fed up listening to Hawkeye not crush on Stevie and kicked him out, sending him to annoy Trapper for a little bit while he got some sleep. Trapper was quick to sit down by Stevie, giving Hawkeye a shit eating grin when he glared at the other surgeon. He was forced to sit on the other side of Margaret, refusing to sit by Frank.

“What did we miss?” Trapper asked, making eye contact with Hawkeye as he moved closer to Stevie.

“Stevie discovered real Army coffee,” Margaret explained. “Even though I

thought you would’ve been used to it being from a military family.”

“Well, we were always in fully functioning hospitals and such. They usually had good coffee.” Stevie took a bite of her food and made a disgusted face. “And food.”

“Oh, your dad’s a doctor too?” Frank asked. Stevie nodded while Margaret smiled. Just like most of the higher brass, she knew Samuel Holstead’s track record. And he was one she hadn’t had the opportunity to have a discussion with.

“Does that mean he’s the surgeon general?” Hawkeye asked. Margaret turned to glare at the captain and was about to berate him when Stevie started laughing.

“Oh my! That was good!” Stevie smiled brightly at Hawkeye. “I seriously have never thought of that one before.” Margaret rolled her eyes as Hawkeye leaned across the table.

“I’m Hawkeye. We met earlier but you were tired.” He told her.

“Hawkeye? Like  _ Last of the Mohecians? _ ” Stevie asked. Trapper could see Hawkeye’s eye light up. He just knew that him and BJ would be subjected to more of his “not crushing” on Stevie in the days to come.

“Exactly,” He smiled at her and Frank groaned.

“Now, don’t you be corrupting her like you did Hunnicutt!” Frank snapped.

“Can’t corrupt the corrupted,” Trapper laughed. Stevie shook her head and worked on trying to eat the food in front of her. “Even though, I think that the food will kill Ms. Captain here before we have a chance to corrupt her.”

“It’s not the worst food I’ve had,” Stevie explained. “But I’ve been to so many bases over my lifetime, I couldn’t tell you which was the best and worst.” She fiddled with the dog tags around her neck.

“Where is home then?” Hawkeye asked. “If you’ve been to so many places.”

“I was born in Cicero, Indiana, and lived there until dad got settled in the remodeled Fort Benjamin Harrison.”

“I’m from Fort Wayne!” Frank said excitedly. “Wait, where’s Cicero?” Stevie sighed.

“Anyway, we lived in Indiana until I was about one or two I think. I’ve probably been on at least 50 bases over my lifetime. But my favorite was California. The sun, the beach. But that’s all a story for another time.” She smiled and Hawkeye was sure that you could see his heart pounding out of his chest like in those Looney Tunes episodes. “Anyway, Major Houlihan, whenever you want to introduce me to the rest of the nursing team, I’m ready.”

“Don’t you want the rest of your oatmeal?” Trapper asked, poking at a white blob on her tray.

“That’s oatmeal?” Stevie asked. “I thought it was bad powered eggs.”

“Welcome to the 4077th,” Hawkeye laughed. “Where we have 1 star food and the ambient noise of gunfire to lull you to sleep.” Stevie gave him another smile before her and Margaret headed off to see the other nurses.

****

“I’ll have to apologize for Captain Pierce,” Margaret told Stevie as they headed towards the other nurses quarters. “He’s a good surgeon, but too cynical and a little too much of everything else. Especially for a first meeting.”

“He’s fine major,” Stevie smiled fondly. “He reminds me of someone.”

“Oh? A boyfriend back home or something?” Margaret quizzed.

“Not quite. He's a friend who's a boy and we flirt and all, but he's like the brother I never had and always wanted . ” Stevie sighed. “I still miss him a lot. Even though my dad doesn’t like me hanging out with sergeants”

“A sergeant?” Margaret asked.

“Well, I just call him a sergeant. Michael’s actually a sergeant major, but he wants to be a warrant officer so bad,” Margaret watched a sad smile make it’s way on Stevie’s face before she shook her head.

“Well, a sergeant major is almost an officer,” Margaret told her, patting her shoulder. “And a warrant officer is a lot of responsibility.”

“Yeah...” Stevie shook herself out of her homesickness, returning to her cheerful mood. “Come on. I’m ready to meet the girls.” Margaret returned her smile and went to get the nurses so Stevie could meet them.

****

“Earth to Hawkeye,” Henry waved his hand in front of Hawkeye’s face. “Hello.”

“What?” Hawkeye asked, turning his attention to the table in front of him. Radar, Klinger, BJ, Trapper, Henry, and himself were all gathered around the table for their poker game. 

“Are you playing or not?” Trapper asked. “Or are you still daydreaming about Captain Holstead?”

“I’m not daydreaming about Stevie,” Hawkeye told them, throwing a couple chips into the pot.

“I had to kick him out because he kept talking about her goofy cute smile,” BJ told the group, causing Hawkeye to shoot a glare his way.

“Oh, it’s just a crush. Once she’s here for a few days, it’ll go away,” Henry told them. “Especially after he adds her notch to his bedpost.”

“What?” Radar asked. Klinger just patted his arm.

“We’ll tell you when you’re older,” Klinger laughed. Radar pulled his arm away.

“I think I’m old enough!” Radar’s voice squeaked a little, making all the guys smile.

“What Henry means is that Hawk will get a roll in the hay with Ms. Captain and then he’ll be back on his normal bullshit,” Trapper explained to Radar. “He’ll be drooling over her replacement when Hot Lips scares her so much that she would rather be at a front line aid station than here.”

“Oh shut up,” Hawkeye shook his head. “Let’s just play cards.” Radar, Klinger, Henry, BJ, and Trapper all exchanged looks. “What?”

“Nothing,” BJ shook his head. “I’m in.”

****

_ Attention! Incoming wounded! Let’s do this folks! _

Stevie stood in the OR with the other nurses. The corpsmen brought in a wounded soldier for each surgeon. Margaret went to stand by Frank, wanting to stand on the sidelines and see how Captain Holstead handled high paced surgery.

“Captain Holstead, assist Captain McIntyre,” Margaret told her. Stevie nodded and headed over to Trapper.

“Hey there sweetheart,” Trapper smiled at her under his mask. “I’m so glad I get to be your partner for your first dance.”

“I’ve assisted in several surgeries,” Stevie told him. “But this is a first at a MASH.”

“Then I’m glad I can be your first,” Trapper glanced up at Hawkeye, who was glaring.

“You wish Captain,” Stevie was smirking now. Trapper chuckled.

“Can I get some quiet in here?!” Frank yelled.

“Yeah Frank. Quiet,” Hawkeye shot back.

The time in the OR seemed to fly by as Stevie worked with Trapper. She seemed to be channeling her inner Radar, being able to get Trapper what he needed before he even asked her. Eventually, the wounded stopped coming and everyone stripped out of their blood stained scrubs.

“So, how was she?” Margaret pulled Trapper aside to speak to him about Stevie. Captain Holstead was otherwise preoccupied with BJ.

“She was magnificent in every sense of the word,” Trapper told her. “I wouldn’t mind seeing how she could be as a partner in other areas.”

“Oh you pervert!” Frank shook his head.

“I was meaning euchre Frank,” Trapper shook his head. “We have some very dirty minded people in this camp.” He laughed and headed out.

“I’d love to see pictures of her,” Stevie told BJ. She had gotten him talking about Peg and Erin, and he hadn’t been able to stop. “Her and your wife just sound so cute.”

“They are,” BJ nodded. “I’m going to call it a night, but I have plenty of pictures in the Swamp I can show you.”

“I’d love that,” She smiled at him and ran her fingers through her hair. “Well, I’ll see you later. I want to wash some of this blood off before I have Post OP duty.”

“Got you pulling that already?” BJ laughed. “Must have pissed someone off.” He smiled. “Goodnight Stevie.”

“Goodnight BJ,” She waved goodbye to the doctor before turning to scrub at her hands. Hawkeye threw his dirty laundry in the bag to be sanitised before heading over to where Stevie was. Frank and Margaret looked at each other before making their way over as well.

“You did well Captain Holstead,” Margaret complimented her, a rare event that most nurses didn’t get to see. “I hope you keep it up.”

“Yes major. I won’t let you down.” Stevie nodded. “Goodnight.” Margaret smiled before leading Frank out. “So, how long have those two been tangoing?” Stevie asked Hawkeye, not even looking up at him.

“That obvious?” Hawkeye asked, leaning up against the wall to watch her.

“Reminds me of some of the going ons back in Seoul,” Stevie told him. “I’m guessing one of them is married?”

“Frank’s married to who we assume is a hostage, Margaret’s married to the Army,” Hawkeye laughed. “What about you? Partner? Kids?”

“I haven’t even had as much of a dog,” Stevie sighed. “Dad said they were just too much trouble. And I haven’t been in one place for long enough to have any serious relationships.” She tried off her hands and headed towards the Post OP for her evening rounds, surprised to see Hawkeye following her.

“I’m on night duty,” He told her. “Do you want some coffee or anything?”

“I’m okay for right now captain,” Stevie told him, walking through the rows of beds, looking at the wounded and resting servicemen. Part of her was scared that she would look at these faces and see one of the faces of her friends she had made over the years. But Michael was in Seoul the last she knew; Saul had gone to England for his grandmother’s funeral, and she didn’t see him coming back any time soon; Bill, no, his name was Axl, had been sent home and threatened to run to Canada if they ever tried to pull him back; and Izzy had switched to the Air Force with dreams of flying planes the way he raced cars, fast.

“You can call me Hawkeye,” He told her, taking his seat at the desk in the corner. He put his feet up on it and watched Stevie walk around, checking on the charts. “So, do you know any of them?”

“Who?” Stevie looked at him.

“The Rockettes,” Hawkeye laughed. “The soldiers.” Hawkeye waved a hand to indicate what he meant.

“Oh, no,” She shook her head and took a seat at the desk with him. “Thankfully, I don’t. But I know that won’t last long.”

“What makes you say that?” Hawkeye asked.

“Some of these kids can’t afford to get sent home. If their injuries aren’t bad enough, they’ll let some officer tell them how great Army life is, promise them things that won’t ever come to them, and the cycle repeats itself.” Stevie sighed.

“Lots of experience with that?”

“I know four guys that I’ve met at different bases over the years,” Stevie explained. “Only one of them didn’t let himself be convinced by the military to stay. He went back to Indiana, saying he’d rather take his chances with his asshole stepfather than be in the military one more day.”

“You know, for you to be regular army, you don’t have a very high opinion of it,” Hawkeye put his feet on the ground and leaned forward. “Like, I know why I hate it. But why do you?”

“I don’t hate it,” Stevie told him. “I just resent it.”

“Oh? Do tell?” Hawkeye smiled at her. Stevie laughed a little.

“Maybe some other time,” she got up. “Don’t want to give all my secrets away on the first day. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have my rounds to make.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is what I'm imagining later on. You'll know which part ;)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEdPe1SxitI

A month went by and Stevie slowly became more comfortable with her new living and working situation. She proved herself every time she walked into that operating room, usually being assigned to Trapper by request. She was the first nurse he had had since coming to work at the 4077th that seemed to know what he needed before he needed it, and was quick to get the things that he asked for. And the flirty banter was an extra perk.

And to say that Hawkeye was a little envious of their flirting was an understatement.

“Come here often?” Trapper asked as she approached his table with a fresh tray of supplies.

“I’m just here for the food,” She told him, both of them smiling under their masks. Hawkeye rolled his eyes before working on finishing her patient. Trapper was about to flirt more when Father Mulcahey and Radar came in.

“We have a problem out here,” Radar told them, panic obvious in his voice. “There’s a local woman, and she's pregnant and she’s screaming and yelling and...and...”

“Sounds like labor,” Margaret told them, already heading towards the pre OP doors. “I’ll get her.”

“Bringing her in here now?” Frank questioned, making Margaret stop for a second. She just turned to glare at him.

“Yes major,” She growled before waving for the corpsmen to bring her in. They laid the woman on one of the tables as MArgaret grabbed some supplies. She started to examine the poor woman while Father Mulcahey stood by, ready to help if needed. Margaret noticed something then and her eyes widened. “Oh no.”

“Oh no?” BJ asked. “What do you mean by oh no?”

“You can’t say “oh no” in an OR Margaret,” Hawkeye added. Margaret stood and made her way so she could try to talk to all the surgeons at once.

“This baby is a breech,” Margaret told them. “She needs a Caesarean.”

“I haven’t done one of those in awhile,” BJ told her. “Anyone here actually done one?”

“No,” Henry, Hawkeye, Frank, and Trapper all announced.

“Yes,” Stevie told them. The doctors all stopped for a second and looked at her. “I’ve done about twenty or thirty while I was in Seoul.”

“But you’re a nurse!” Frank told her. “Nurses don’t perform surgery!”

“I know, but I also have studied as an OB/GYN and am the only one who has done a Caesarean recently. Now, if you don’t want to lose the mother and her baby, let me help her!” She turned to look at Henry. “Colonel, permission?”

“Go on. But have a surgeon assist you,” He told her from where he was working on a soldier. “Is anyone available?” Stevie was already getting clean gloves as another nurse took her place with Trapper.

“I am,” Hawkeye told her as he got his own clean gloves and met Stevie over at the woman. A local anesthetic was already administered, and she was finally starting to relax. “Ready to dance by dear.”

“I couldn’t ask for a better partner,” He could see her smiling behind her mask.

“Hey! I thought I was the best partner you could ask for!” Trapper teased from the other side of the OR. “What does he have that I don’t?”

“My tools,” Stevie laughed. She looked up at Hawkeye and nodded before she got to work. Radar and Father Mulcahey waited at the edge of the OR, and the surgeons all stayed pretty quiet until they heard the cries of a brand new life. Hawkeye was smiling proudly as Stevie lifted the little boy up to hand to a nurse to clean up. She started to put the mother back together.

“Well, look at that,” Hawkeye glared over at Frank before looking back at Stevie. “I think she did pretty damn good for a nurse.”

****

“MASH 4077th,” Radar answered a couple hours after surgery was over. The surgeons had retired to the Swamp, taking Stevie with them. “General who? I don’t know any...oh! You’re General Holstead! Do you want to speak with Colonel B...Stevie? Oh! You must be her dad! Hold on I’ll get her!” Radar put the General on hold and ran towards the Swamp, where Stevie was playing cards with the guys, having set in for Radar while he did some paperwork.

“Uh Captain Stevie sir, I mean ma’am...there’s someone on the phone for you,” Radar told her.

“Come all the way to Korea and I still have people calling asking if I’m okay with my long distance service,” Stevie laughed, throwing a couple chips into the pile in the middle.

“Ma’am, it’s a General Holstead,” Radar told her. Stevie sighed and handed him her cards.

“Keep my cards warm,” She told him, patting his shoulder as she got up. “I’ll be back.” Hawkeye watched her leave before turning his attention to Radar.

“Hey, wanna show me her cards Radar?” He asked. Radar looked at her cards before huffing and putting them against his chest so Hawkeye couldn’t see them.

Stevie made her way to the phone and took a seat, trying to prepare herself for what he was going to throw on her this time. Everything was always tense between her dad and herself, no matter what situation they were in. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to pick up the phone, or just hang it up. Finally, after arguing with herself for a little bit, she picked it up.

“MASH 4077th, Captain Holstead speaking,” Stevie answered.

“ _ Hey sweetie _ ,” Samuel responded. “ _ How are they treating you out there _ ?”

“Everything’s fine dad,” Stevie told him. “Things are going smoothly. It’s not as bad here as I thought it was going to be.” Even if it was, she wasn’t going to let him know.

“ _ Good, good _ ,” Samuel told her. “ _ I’m trying to work things out. I could possibly get you out of there in another month if things work out _ .” Stevie nodded.

“That sounds great dad,” Stevie told him. “I better let you get back to your day…” She just wanted to get off the phone.

“ _ Wait, I have a message for you _ ,” Samuel told her. “ _ Sgt. McKagan says you better not be cheating with those doctors at checkers _ .” Stevie’s smile spread on her face.

“Thanks dad,” Stevie laughed. “I’ll talk to you later.” With that, she hung up and made her way back to the Swamp.

****

Another month and a half went by and Stevie was still at the 4077th. Her dad would call all the time, tell her that if she needed to leave, he would work harder to get her out. But everyone had heard good things about a nurse at the 4077th, and Margaret wasn’t about to let Stevie go anytime soon. So she got into a routine, and slowly got more attached to the men that lived in the Swamp, well, minus Frank. She loved talking to BJ and Trapper about their kids and wives, both of them becoming the big brothers she never had.

And of course, they both knew how Hawkeye felt about Stevie. In fact, the whole camp seemed to know. And on top of that, everyone knew the feelings were mutual, but both of them were too stubborn to break first and tell the other how they felt.

“Come on Hawk, just talk to her,” BJ told him as the two plus Trapper left a staff meeting with Henry. They were both tired of hearing Hawkeye talk about the nurse all the time, but not willing to do anything about it. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“She could hear me!” Hawkeye told them.

“You haven’t even looked at another nurse since she came here. It must be a new record for you.” Trapper pointed out. “And you never know, she might like you too.” Hawkeye was about to list off all the reasons he shouldn’t ask Stevie out when a Jeep pulled up in front of them. BJ jumped back to avoid being hit.

“Nice driving there!” Trapper scoffed. “Almost fucking killed us!”

“Sorry, you have to excuse my friend. He hasn’t been back from England very long and they drive opposite,” A blond man laughed as he got out of the Jeep. “Excuse me gentlemen, I’m looking for someone.”

“Well, aren’t we all?” BJ asked with a laugh. The man smiled.

“I’m looking for Captain Holstead. First name Stevie. She’s about four foot nothing, blonde hair, cheats at checkers.” He laughed. He looked around BJ, Trapper, and Hawkeye and saw her as she stepped out of the hospital. “Well, speak of the devil and she comes!”

“Michael?” Stevie’s face lit up and she ran to him, hugging him. “And Saul! What are you guys doing here?” She hugged the other man.

“Just passing through and thought we’d pay you and the famous 4077th a visit,” Saul told her.

“Oh, I have to introduce you to everyone!” Stevie smiled. “Saul, Michael, this is Captain BJ Hunnicutt,”

“Pleasure,” BJ nodded.

“Captain Trapper John McIntyre,”

“I hope you’re a better soldier than a driver,” Trapper mumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

“And Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce,” Stevie smiled at Hawkeye.

“Please, call me Hawkeye,” Michael shook his hand, a knowing look in his eye that Hawkeye couldn’t quite make out.

“Guys, this is Sergeant Saul Hudson,”

“Hello,” Saul nodded.

“And Sergeant Michael McKagan…”

“Actually, it’s Warrant Officer 1,” Michael told her. Stevie’s eyes widened before she squealed and hugged him again.

“I, uh, got some things to do,” Hawkeye mumbled before quickly walking off. Stevie turned to ask him to stay, but frowned when he was already gone. She looked back at Trapper and BJ, wondering what was going on.

“We’ll get him,” Trapper assured her, kissing the top of her head before him and BJ headed towards where Hawkeye had disappeared to at the Swamp.

“Come on boys, let’s go get a drink,” Stevie told Michael and Saul before they headed towards the officers club. Not long after they got there, someone from the hospital came to grab Stevie for something. “I’m sorry, I…”

“You’re a busy lady,” Saul smiled. “Go on. We have a few hours to kill and we’ve killed it in worse places.” Stevie returned his smile and waved goodbye to Michael and him before heading out with the other nurse.

****

“Why did you leave?” BJ asked Hawkeye, who was curled up on his cot reading one of his nudist magazines. Well, he wasn’t even reading it, or even really looking at the pictures. He hoped that if he looked busy, Trapper and BJ would leave him alone. He had just grabbed the wrong thing to look busy with. Trapper had poured them all a drink from the still. Hawkeye accepted his, even though he had no intentions on drinking when he came back to the Swamp. Trapper and BJ took their own and settled on Trapper’s cot to stare at Hawkeye.

“Come on, she wouldn’t want me hanging around while she’s talking to him,” Hawkeye told them. 

“Who? Michael?” BJ asked. Hawkeye nodded. “I’ve heard her talk about him. She talks about him like a best friend or a brother. But not a boyfriend.”

“That’s not what I was seeing,” Hawkeye huffed and turned so his back was to his two tentmates. He sipped his martini and left his magazine abandoned on the small table by his cot. He stared at the olive green mosquito netting that did nothing to stop the insects or provide any breeze.

“I think I know what this is BJ,” Trapper said with a shit eating grin on his face. “I think Mr. Benjamin Franklin Pierce is a little jealous.” Hawkeye quickly snapped back around to stare at them. They had never seen the other surgeon move so fast in his life, except for the time he had locked Frank in the latrine, lit some firecrackers, and yelled air raid.

“I am not!”

“Oh, I see the green now,” BJ laughed. “It’s creeping up there. And it’s not army green either.” He played with his collar, and Hawkeye rolled his eyes.

“Will you two shut up?” Hawkeye asked with a huff. “I’m not jealous of Stevie and that McKagan guy. In fact, to prove how not jealous I am, I’m going over to the officers club, grabbing the first nurse I see, and giving her the best dance she’s ever had!”

****

Walking into the officer’s club, Hawkeye sighed when all he saw were a few corpsmen hanging out on the quiet afternoon, Saul, and Michael. No Stevie in sight. Hawkeye was going to turn around and walk out when Michael saw him.

“Pierce!” He waved at him. “Come sit.” Hawkeye wanted to pretend he didn’t hear him and leave, but sighed and made his way over.

“Where’s Stevie?” He asked, standing at the table where Saul and Michael were sipping their beers.

“She had something to do in Post OP and I don’t think we’re going to be able to stick around much longer,” Michael explained. “I’m being transferred to Tokyo and Saul is taking me to the airport and has to get to Seoul.”

“I see,” Hawkeye nodded, grabbing a beer from the bar and joining them at the table. He had just taken a drink when Michael spoke up again.

“And I wanted to talk to you,” Michael told him. Hawkeye was waiting for a “back off, Stevie’s mine” speech, but instead, he got something completely different. “You better be good to Stevie. Or I will kill you.”

“Wait, what?” Hawkeye asked, confused. What had he just said?

“You heard me,” Michael told him. “You hurt her, and I will hurt you.” Saul sat off to the side, nodding.

“Wait, I thought she was with you,” Hawkeye said. Saul and Michael looked at each other before they started laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“I thought she was with you!” Michael laughed.

“Plus, Michael’s partner is in Tokyo waiting for him,” Saul added, making Michael elbow him in the side. “What! Izzy’s nice! Don’t be ashamed.”

“So, Stevie is not your girlfriend?” Hawkeye asked. Michael shook his head no. “What made you think she was with me?”

“The way she talked in her letter to me,” Michael told him. “All she could do was gush over some doctor named Hawkeye.”

“I don’t know what you’ve done to her, but she’s all about you,” Saul added with a smile. “But we really need to be going. Michael needs to get to Tokyo and I’m really not in the mood to be court martialed for going AWOL.” He stood up, downed the rest of his drink, and grabbed his helmet.

“Tell Stevie I said bye,” Michael told Hawkeye as he did the same thing as Saul. “I’ll call her when I get settled to give her my new address. And tell her that Izzy says hi and he misses her.” Michael smiled before him and Saul left. Hawkeye had a couple minutes of peace to think about what Michael and Saul had said before the doors opened and Stevie came in.

“They’re gone?” She asked sadly. She looked around, defeated.

“Uh, yeah. Said they had to go,” Hawkeye told her. “He said he’d call you to tell you what his new address was and that someone named Izzy said hi.” Stevie smiled sadly.

“Oh, I miss him too,” She sighed. “Well, I guess I’ll leave you in peace…”

“Stevie, wait,” Hawkeye stood up, glancing over the jukebox that had been busted up by some marines the last time they were in town. The shell was beat to hell, but it was playing a soft song. “Would you wanna dance with me?” He held out his hand to her. Stevie smiled and took it, letting him lead her to the small part of the officers club with no tables so they could dance.

"You're a marvelous dancer Hawkeye," Stevie told him with a smile, letting Michael leaving slip to the back of her mind.

****

"Okay, who scored King Kong?" Klinger asked as he hiked his skirt up to settle on the bench so he could thread the projector. Lots of people gathered in the mess tent, excited about the new movie.

"That'd be Captain Holstead," Frank told them, sneering a little. "Hanging out with Pierce, McIntyre, and Hunnicutt has changed her. I bet she went to the black market and got it."

"Actually Frank, my dad sent it to me," Stevie announced as she made her way into the tent with her entourage behind her. No one messed with her when she had her three, six foot bodyguards behind her, not that anyone in the camp would really mess with her. Besides Frank throwing snide remarks around.

"Oh, uh, hi Stevie," Frank laughed awkwardly before Margaret pulled him down on his bench with a roll of her eyes. Trapper had his arm around Christie as they found the bench long enough to accommodate all five of them. BJ, Hawkeye, Stevie, Trapper, and Christie found a place right in the middle.

"Christie, look," Stevie motioned to just outside the tent, where they could see Radar and Esther talking, Esther laughing at something Radar had said and Radar going pink with her laughter. Hawkeye wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"They grow up so fast," he sniffled before laughing. Stevie just shook her head, but had a big smile on her face.

"Enlisted men flirting with an officer. That just makes me sick," Frank shook his head.

"Frank, back off," BJ huffed. Frank glared at him before the rest of the benches filled up with people anxious to see the movie. They all cheered when Klinger got it started.

Stevie made it about halfway through the movie before her eyes grew heavy. She laid her head on the shoulder next to her and let herself fall asleep. Hawkeye looked down at her with a smile on his face. He moved his arm so she could move closer and he could wrap around an arm around her.

"Trapper, look," BJ motioned for Trapper to look. Trapper couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face when he saw the two of them.

"Want me to wake her up?" Trapper asked Hawkeye, who shook his head.

"No, leave her be," Hawkeye smiled sweetly at her. He spent more time looking down at her to make sure she was still asleep then he did actually paying attention to the movie.

But, the movie was over not too much longer later, and Hawkeye reluctantly had to wake Stevie up. He waited until a lot of the crowd had left, including BJ, Trapper, and Christie.

"What?" Stevie asked groggy when Hawkeye gently shook her.

"Time to get up so you can go to bed," he told her with a bit of a laugh, helping her up and making the trek from the mess tent to her quarters. "Thanks for the movie Stevie. I think we all enjoyed it."

"Oh, you're welcome," she rubbed her eyes. "I'll see what I can get from dad next time." They stopped in front of her tent.

"Well, this is where we call it a night," Hawkeye told her. Stevie gently kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for everything," she smiled at him before heading into her tent for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two months later**

The first thing Hawkeye thought when he woke up was "why does my head hurt?". He groaned as he pulled himself from his turned over Jeep. He had been coming back from an aid station, filling in for a few brief hours to perform a surgery that needed to be done before the soldier could be transported to an evac hospital or a MASH unit. He had swerved to miss some kids who were playing in the road, because the road was safer than playing in the field by their house.

He had left Stevie behind at the 4077th, to “keep Trapper and BJ in line” before he had rushed out. He took his role as chief surgeon seriously when there were actual lives on the line, and when he knew it would piss Frank off to no end. He didn’t want an award for going to the aid station, like Frank would’ve. And now, here he was, laying on the side of a road, his jeep overturned, his head throbbing and he couldn’t get his thoughts together.

And suddenly, the kids that he had tried to avoid were dragging him into a hut to their parents. He was dizzy, he was tired, and he really just wanted to get back home. But, instead, Hawkeye just went with it, letting them lead him into the hut. He was too tired to fight.

****

“Where is he?” Stevie asked as she paced Radar’s office, looking up at the clock above the door. BJ and Trapper were sitting on Radar’s bed, watching her pace, while the clerk worked on the phones. She hadn’t been too fond of Hawkeye going to the aid station alone. She had tried to convince Henry that they needed a scrub nurse too, but he just wouldn’t send her. And now he was almost two hours past the time he was supposed to be back, and no one had heard from him.

“Stevie, sit down or something,” Trapper told her. “You’re making me seasick just watching you. Just relax.”

“How can I relax?” Stevie asked, turning to stare at the two surgeons. “We’re in the middle of a war, and Hawkeye’s missing!”

“He’s just fine Stevie. It’s Hawkeye. He’s always fine.” BJ told her, hoping to try to calm her down some. When he saw she wasn’t going to sit down, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her for a tight hug. He glanced over at Trapper when he heard her crying against his chest. Neither of them had seen Stevie cry before. They knew this was serious.

“What if he’s not?” Stevie whispered.

“He is. He’s got to be,” BJ told her, holding her close.

****

Hawkeye, through his scrambled mind and double vision, had managed to write out a note the best he could and gave it to one of the kids to deliver to the MASH unit in Uijeongbu. He had had faith, until the father questioned his pronunciation and suddenly, Hawkeye wasn’t sure if he had said the right place or not. He was in this hut, not sure where he was, with a family that looked at him like he was crazy and couldn’t understand a word of what he was saying. He would’ve given anything to have Stevie with him right then. He had heard her speak a little Korean before. He was sure that she would know what to say to this family. But, instead, he had done everything from singing and dancing to poetry in hopes of keeping himself awake and offering them some entertainment. He ran his fingers through his hair, like he always did when he was nervous, and they came away red.

“You know, I gotta get home,” Hawkeye told them as he walked around, rambling. “There’s a girl back there at camp. She’s got eyes that rival the bluest sky. And golden hair that almost glows when the sun hits it just right. She’s the sweetest girl I’ve ever met. Always willing to help, not hurt. And I really like her.” He knew that his rambles sounded like gibberish to them. They were just trying to go about their daily lives with this raving madman in their living room. In fact, they were probably wondering why they had let their kids bring him in in the first place. “Actually, somedays I think I more than like her, you know?”

He watched for their reactions, but nothing really changed. Hawkeye sighed and went to examine himself in the small mirror on the wall again.

“I make it out of this, I’m going to finally talk to her. I promise.” 

****

Stevie was reading over a patient’s chart in post op, hoping to try to distract herself. BJ and Trapper were discussing a patient, while also keeping an eye on Stevie. They were worried about her and Hawkeye.

“Guys! This girl just brought this note to me!” Radar called out as he pushed open the doors to post op and ran in. “It’s from Hawkeye!” Stevie’s eyes snapped up from the chart she was reading as BJ took the note from Radar to read over it.

“He’s only a couple miles from here!” BJ announced, already heading for the door. “Radar, get a jeep and let’s go!”

“I’m going too,” Stevie told him, hanging up the chart and going to follow him. BJ shook his head, making Stevie frown.

“Stay here with Trapper.” BJ told her. She was about to argue, he could tell, but put up a hand to stop her. “Hawkeye would kill me if something happened to you while we went to get him. Just get ready for him, okay?”

“Okay, okay,” Stevie nodded. “Just hurry up.” BJ kissed her cheek before he ran out of post op to the jeep Radar was waiting with. It was time to bring Hawkeye home.

It was only about twenty minutes later, but it felt much longer, when the Jeep finally showed back up at camp. BJ helped Hawkeye out of the jeep and into the hospital to examine him. Stevie gasped at the bruises on his face and the blood dripping down the side. He offered her a small smile of reassurance as BJ sat him on a chair in the lab. Stevie stood in the doorway while BJ looked him over to make sure everything was still functioning. BJ could feel he was being watched though, and once he was sure that Hawkeye wasn’t going to fall over and die, he stepped back.

“I have some things I need to do,” He told them. “Can you bandage him up?” He knew Stevie and Hawkeye needed to talk.

“Yeah,” Stevie nodded, gathering the supplies. BJ left as Stevie started gently fixing Hawkeye up. “You know, if you wanted to get out of Post-Op duty, all you had to do was ask.” Stevie told him. He hissed a little as she cleaned the blood off of him. “Sorry Hawk.”

“It’s ok,” He watched her for a bit. “Hey Stevie?”

“Yeah?” She asked, working on bandaging him.

“You know how when you’re about to die and your life flashes before your eyes?” Hawkeye asked, watching her.

“You’re not dying Hawkeye,” Stevie put the last bandage on his head and went to clean up everything.

“Out there, I thought I was,” Hawkeye explained. “And the whole time, I wasn’t thinking of my dad, or Maine, or anything else. I was thinking of you.” Stevie froze and slowly turned to look at Hawkeye. “All I could think of was your beautiful smile, or your gorgeous eyes, or the way you hold yourself in surgery.”

“Hawk, you don’t mean that...” Stevie told him.

“I do,” He gently took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I think I’ve liked you since the day you stepped foot in this cesspool. But I knew for sure I liked you when you fell asleep on me during King Kong.”

“Hawkeye…” Stevie stepped closer to him. He reached up and cupped her cheek, brushing a calloused thumb in circles on her soft skin. “I think I’ve liked you the whole time too.” A smile spread on Hawkeye’s face as he leaned in and kissed her.

BJ walked in with Trapper and Radar right behind him, to check on them, and found the pair in a passionate lip lock. BJ and Trapper looked at each other with a smile while Radar’s eyes were wide.

“Let’s leave them alone,” BJ said. Him and Trapper stepped out, but Radar loitered for a bit before Trapper grabbed him and pulled him out with them.

****

To Stevie’s instance, Hawkeye went back to the Swamp to take a nap. A much needed one after the day's events. He woke up a little confused at first, expecting to see Stevie waiting for him, but instead, he saw Trapper reading a magazine.

“Well, well, well, the mummy lives,” Trapper closed his magazine and leaned forward. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was in a Jeep accident,” He groaned. “Where’s Stevie?”

“She’s helping in Post-OP with BJ and Lt. Dunn,” Trapper told him. “We took turns making sure you were okay though. And she’d still be here if Margaret and Frank didn’t force her to leave.”

“Remind me to send them a fruit basket of pear grenades,” Hawkeye sighed.

“So, wanna talk about what we all saw earlier?” Trapper asked. Hawkeye looked over at him.

“What did you see?” He asked. Trapper smiled.

“You two finally did what we’ve been trying to get you two to do for at least a month now,” Trapper couldn’t shake the smile on his face. Hawkeye returned the smile.

"Yeah, we finally did," Hawkeye nodded.

****

Over the next few months, Stevie and Hawkeye were always together. Margaret made sure Stevie was always assigned to another doctor when it came time to operate, but even when they were on separate ends of the OR, Hawkeye still managed to flirt with her. It was obnoxious and annoying, but honestly, it warmed so many hearts to see them so happy.

One rare, quiet day found the pair lounging in Stevie’s tent. She was smiling as she read a letter from Michael, talking about how much he loved Japan and even including a photo booth image of him and Izzy.

"What are you giggling about?" Hawkeye smiled up at her from where he was laying with his head in her lap.

"I got a letter from Michael," she told him. "Him and Izzy love Japan. They're even talking about staying once their military career is over." She held up the picture so Hawkeye could see.

"Ah, so this is the famous Izzy," He took the photo to examine it. "He's so short."

"What does that make me?" Stevie asked, pouting a little.

"Fun size," Hawkeye laughed. Stevie shook her head, but leaned down and kissed him before settling back.

"Well Mr. Funny Man, what are you reading?"

"Letter from my dad," Hawkeye told her proudly. "He says hi and he can't wait to meet you."

“Wait, you’ve told your dad about me?” Stevie asked.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Hawkeye asked. Stevie was quiet and Hawkeye turned his head to look up at her. “Sweetie, are you okay?”

“I...don’t be mad,” She told him. “But I haven’t quite told my dad yet.” Hawkeye could tell that she was upset, so he sat up and cupped her face.

“It’s okay Stevie,” He told her. “You told me how your dad acted when he thought you were dating Michael. I don’t blame you for being nervous about it.”

“I’m sorry, I just know that he’ll throw a fit,” Stevie sighed. Hawkeye was about to lean in to kiss her when there was a knock on the door. Hawkeye rested his forehead against hers.

"Im gonna kill him," he whispered.

"What is it Radar?" Stevie asked, pulling away from Hawkeye to look at the door. She just knew it was Radar, and Hawkeye sometimes wondered if they were related and shared the same almost psychic abilities. 

"Uh sirs, I mean sir and ma'am, I mean…" Radar was flustered and it made Stevie smile. "Colonel Blake wanted me to let you know that we have a visitor coming in. A general Samuel Holstead."

And there went Stevie’s smile.

"When Radar?" Hawkeye asked, seeing the blank stare on Stevie’s face.

"When what?"

"When is he supposed to be here?"

"Oh uh a few hours I guess. He didn't really say."

"Okay thank you," Hawkeye turned his attention to Stevie as Radar walked away from the door. "Hey, it's ok."

"He's going to try to get me to go back to Seoul," She told Hawkeye. "I just know it. He’s going to pull some damn strings of his and make me go back."

"Come on, let's go grab some food. You'll be so worried about what's on the plate you'll forget about that for a bit." He smiled and took her hand, leading her towards the mess tent.

"Hawkeye, I'm too nervous to eat," Stevie told him. He turned towards her and tilted her head up to look at him.

"It's all going to be okay," he told her, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips.

And that's when a Jeep sounded it's horn behind them. Stevie slowly turned around to look. And her fears were shown when none other than General Samuel Holstead was sitting in the Jeep with a Corporal Stevie knew as Gilby.

"Uh, general dad sir, I mean general Holstead," Stevie saluted him, and Hawkeye just waved.

"Captain, who is this?" Samuel asked, staring at the two behind his dark sunglasses.

"This is Captain Pierce, one of the surgeons." Stevie explained. Samuel directed all his staring to Hawkeye.

"Ah Captain Pierce. I've heard a lot about you. Disobedient, insubordinate…"

"Aw I'm so glad my qualities are being noticed," Hawkeye smirked.

"But you're a damn good doctor from what I’ve heard." Samuel added. He turned his gaze away from Hawkeye back to Stevie. "Captain Holstead?"

"Y-yes sir?"

"We need to talk. Alone."

****

Henry’s office was commandeered by Samuel as he marched into the hospital with Stevie. Henry had been in the middle of tying a new lure when the general came in and Henry had to make himself scarce. He waited in Radar’s office with him, and it just so happened that BJ and Trapper were passing through from post-op duty and decided to loiter around, and Hawkeye was waiting to send a telegraph to no one in particular. 

"I agreed to send you away so you'd get over Sgt. McKagan!" Samuel yelled, easily being able to be heard through the doors.

"There was nothing between me and Michael!" Stevie yelled. “He was like a brother to me!”

"And now you're doing god knows what with him!"

"Hawkeye is a great guy dad!" Stevie defended.

"You two are in a war together! You see each other every day! It’s a relationship of convenience! But he’s just like any other GI. Once you get home and go your separate ways, you'll just be a fond memory when he's 50 or 60 that his wife won’t understand. I should know!"

"He's nothing like you!"

"That's your mother speaking right there!"

"I love him dad! And nothing is going to change that!"

Everyone in the office turned to look at Hawkeye, who had a satisfied smile on his face. But it didn't last long when the doors to Henry’s office burst open and Stevie came marching out.

"I'm not done with you!" Samuel yelled. Hawkeye didn't even stop to listen to Samuel's half-hearted apologies to Henry as Stevie ran from the office. He followed after Stevie.

"Stevie!" Hawkeye called out.

"Leave me alone!" Stevie cried. Hawkeye jogged to get in front of her and gently grabbed her arms to stop her.

"Stevie, it's ok," Hawkeye told her. Stevie sniffled.

"How much did you hear?" Stevie asked.

"Enough," Hawkeye told her. "Stevie, I love you too."

"Wait, what?" She looked up at him.

"I love you Stevie. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to scare you off, "

"Hawkeye…" she buried herself in his chest, making him smile. "I love you."

"Hey, why don't we go borrow one of Radar's animals and go curl up someplace. I know how much the guinea pigs make you smile."

"That sounds good," Stevie sniffled. Hawkeye and her headed over to Radar's animals and Stevie picked up Babette. "Should we leave a note?"

"Hmm," Hawkeye took the pen he had in his pocket, a piece of newspaper from the ground and wrote "gone to cheer up a friend. Be back before dinner" and tucked it into her cage.

With that, the three headed back to the Swamp, where BJ and Trapper were waiting, ready to cheer her up.

****

"Blake, do you have kids?" Samuel asked as he paced Henry’s office. 

"Yeah but not Stevie’s age," Henry told him. Samuel sighed.

"I guess I'm going to be pulling rank," he told him. "I'll just make her go back to Seoul."

"But sir, she's our most competent nurse outside of Major Houlihan! And she's almost as good of a surgeon as ours!"

"I don't care," Samuel told him. Henry was about to argue when Radar opened the door.

"Uh, sir?" Radar spoke up.

"What is it Radar?" Henry asked.

"Choppers," he said before quickly leaving. Not long after was the announcement about wounded arriving.

"Guess you can see how much we need Stevie," Henry told Samuel before rushing out of his office.


	6. Chapter 6

“Stevie, I want you to assist Hawkeye,” Henry told the group as they got ready to head into the OR. People were scrubbing up, pulling on their scrubs, and getting their masks ready.

“But she always assists me,” Trapper pointed out as Margaret gave him a towel to dry his hands. “I think we’ve got a good rhythm, don’t we sweetheart.” He winked at Stevie, who rolled her eyes.

“I know, but I want to prove to the general that we need Stevie. He’s wanting to make you go back to Seoul with him.” Henry explained. Hawkeye’s head popped up from where he was scrubbing for surgery. “And I just think that they could use the energy they use flirting with each other across the OR to prove to General Holstead just how much we rely on his daughter.”

“Okay, let’s do this,” Stevie pulled her hair up in a ponytail to easily fit under her cap before she started scrubbing up to assist with surgery.

“We’ll talk to him,” Hawkeye told her, drying his hands as he watched her clean up. Stevie just nodded, finishing up. They were about to head into the OR when Samuel came in, geared and ready to observe.

“Does he have to be here?” Stevie whispered to Henry as they headed to the OR. There was a strange silence before the corpsmen would start carrying in wounded.

“We want him to see just how much we need you,” Henry told her. “Don’t worry. If he gets in the way, I’m sure someone will be more than happy to kick him out.”

“Thanks Henry,” Stevie went to Hawkeye’s table as Klinger and Igor brought him his first patient of the day. Samuel stood off to the side, watching from the wings. Stevie felt like she was performing in a play, and her entire career counted on this one performance. So she worked harder than she ever had before.

“I feel like I should be assisting you,” Hawkeye joked as Stevie handed him the tool he needed without him even asking. “Thanks sweetie.”

“Anytime,” They looked at each other for a brief moment, smiling behind their masks, before Hawkeye focused back on the patient. Stevie could feel Samuel’s eyes on her as she moved around the OR. But finally, things started to slow. Once the last patient was patched up and sent to post OP, everyone headed out to clean themselves up.

“It was great working with you sweetie,” Hawkeye told Stevie as they pulled off their dirty scrubs and tossed them into the hamper.

“Still mad you stole my partner,” Trapper laughed as he took a seat on the bench by Stevie and Hawkeye as he got ready to change. “Better not be thinking of keeping her.” Stevie smiled, but it was quickly chased away when Samuel walked in. Everyone could feel the tension in the room.

"Captain Holstead," Samuel greeted, standing in front of the three. BJ loitered nearby, ready to help if needed. "We need to talk."

"Are you going to yell at me again?" Stevie asked from where she was sitting between Hawkeye and Trapper.

"I wasn't yelling. I was speaking loudly."

"Now let's just wait a second," Hawkeye stood up and positioned himself between Stevie and Samuel.

"Captain Pierce, this doesn't involve you..." Samuel told him, to which Hawkeye shook his head.

"Actually, it does," Hawkeye told him, standing at full height and staring him straight in the eye. "That woman is a damn good nurse. She has delivered at least two cesarean babies since she's been here that would've died without her. When we go to the pad to get people, she's always on the jeep holding pressure. If it wasn’t for her and Margaret, we wouldn’t be the great hospital that we are. She's beautiful, she's smart, she’s brave, and I love her."

"That was beautiful," Margaret smiled from where she was standing while Frank rolled his eyes.

"She's the kid sister I never had," Trapper added, standing next to Hawkeye to fully block Stevie from Samuel’s view.

"She listens to all my ramblings about missing Peg and Erin," BJ added. “If it wasn’t for her listening to me, I’d probably go crazy.”

"There’s not a soul in this camp she hasn't touched. We all adore her," Henry told him. "And if you take her away from us, morale will go with her."

"Is this how you all feel?" Samuel asked, looking at everyone. 

"Yes," Margaret told him. Frank nodded.

"Radar, Klinger, Father Mulcahey, and probably anyone else you meet will agree with us," Hawkeye told Samuel.

"Stevie," Samuel spoke calmly. Stevie stood and moved through the barricade of her protectors. They stayed close though, ready to pounce if needed. "Do you want to stay?"

"Yes," Stevie told him. “I want to stay.” Samuel sighed.

"Let's go get a drink," he gave Stevie a small smile. "Gives me plenty of time to talk to Captain Pierce."

****

"And she crawled down the hallway with a green blanket over her!" Samuel laughed. "Thought that because she had seen me crawl like that in the obstacle course, she was hiding and could avoid her bath!"

"God, please kill me now," Stevie looked up at the ceiling of the officers club. 

"I don't think he works that way Stevie," Father Mulcahey commented from the piano. Stevie kept waiting for a bolt of lightning to strike her down. When it didn’t, she resorted to taking a drink from the glass in front of her.

"She tried to sneak onto the base with me once," Samuel added with a smile on his face. Stevie groaned.

"Not this story again dad," Stevie begged, but that just made Hawkeye want to know it even more.

"I haven't heard it yet," Hawkeye smirked and Stevie was starting to think of defecting to the north.

"We were at, oh, where was it?" Samuel tapped the table as he tried to remember where they had been living.

"Nowhere. Let's get more drinks." Stevie suggested. “Anyone want another beer?”

"Fort Benning!" Samuel called out. "And little Stevie hid on the floorboard of my car. And she probably would've gotten away with it if she would've stopped giggling."

"That's adorable," Hawkeye had a huge smile on his face.

"Trapper! Save me!" Stevie called over to the other surgeon.

"It's a dream come true!" He took her hand and led her to the dance floor while a new pop song played on the jukebox. Samuel watched the two of them for a moment before he turned back to look at Hawkeye, who was smiling at Stevie. For a moment, Samuel was back in 1920. Fresh back from Europe after spending some time over there to make sure that World War I didn’t reignite. He was at the ballroom downtown in Indianapolis, and there across the room was Stevie’s mom, Elizabeth. And they looked at each other the same way Hawkeye and Stevie did.

And that’s what scared Samuel.

He wasn’t sure where the drifting happened, but it was somewhere when he was busy with his work and Elizabeth had fallen into the arms of the mechanic in California. He didn’t want to see Stevie’s marriage fall apart the way his had. 

“Take care of her,” Samuel spoke before he even realized he had said it. Hawkeye turned his attention to the general. “Don’t make the mistakes I did.”

Hawkeye wasn't really sure how to respond. He wanted to know what he meant by that, but he didn’t think this was the time or place to ask for all of Samuel’s dirty laundry. So instead, he waved down Klinger, who was pulling bar duty, to bring another round of beers. As the night wore on, Trapper left with another nurse and Stevie settled back in a seat by Hawkeye. She laid her head on his shoulder.

“I think it’s about time to call it a night,” Hawkeye smiled over at her, brushing a strand of her golden hair out of her face.

“Right,” Samuel nodded. The group headed out of the officer’s club, leaving some of the enlisted men to keep drinking and start fights. Samuel headed to the VIP tent while Hawkeye walked Stevie back to hers.

“Hawkeye?” Stevie asked, glancing over at him.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for everything.” She kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

“I’d do anything for you sweetheart.” He gently kissed her before holding her door open for her. He stood there for a second, with a smile on his face, before he about faced and headed for the Swamp.

****

Hawkeye and Stevie were up and eating breakfast with their friends the next morning. Or, at least what could be considered breakfast. Everyone was joking around when Samuel came in and the conversation slowed.

“Oh, don’t stop on my behalf,” He commented, heading toward the coffee pot. “Just want a cup of coffee before I hit the road.”

“Do you want some breakfast General?” BJ offered as he came back with a cup of coffee in hand.

“I barely survived that food the first time around,” Samuel shook his head, making everyone laugh. “I’m heading back to Seoul. I’m offering one more time Stevie…”

“I’m fine right here dad,” Stevie told him. Samuel nodded and took a big drink of his coffee.

“I’m going to check up on you every week,” Samuel told her. Stevie started to protest but Samuel raised his hand. “I won’t come by every week. You are a big girl after all. But I will call because you are still my daughter.” He finished up his coffee before heading outside to get in the jeep to head back to Seoul. Hawkeye and Stevie followed him out.

“It was good meeting you Captain. After hearing your reputation, I’m sure you can understand why I was a little uneasy,” Samuel commented. Hawkeye waved it off. “Well, I’ll be heading back now. I’ll talk to you later sweetie.” He saulted to the two before he headed back to Seoul. Stevie stood there for a minute before Hawkeye could see her finally relax.

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Hawkeye laughed as he threw an arm around her. “He didn’t try to kill me.”

“I’m just glad he’s gone,” Stevie admitted, walking with Hawkeye back towards the Swamp. “I always feel like I have to be at attention whenever he’s around.”

“Well, why don’t we go get some breakfast,” Hawkeye told her.

“We just ate honey,” Stevie glanced up at him. Hawkeye had that smirk on his face.

“I know. But I’m talking about something else,” He winked and Stevie shook her head, but they bypassed the Swamp and headed for her tent.


	7. Chapter 7

“So Captain,” Klinger started, puffing on his cigar as Trapper dealt the cards for their game a week or so after the General’s visit. “How does a woman named Elizabeth and a man named Samuel end up with a daughter named Stevie?”

“I’ve been wondering that one myself,” BJ picked up his hand to look at it.

“Well who names a kid BJ and that’s it?” Stevie shot back. “I mean, what does that even stand for?” BJ smirked.

“It can stand for whatever you want it to,” He told her. She glared at him for a second before turning her attention to her cards and her story.

“Well, when my mom was pregnant with me, the doctor she was seeing told her I was going to be a boy. So mom and dad had decided on the name Steven after mom’s brother who died in Austria. But then I came out a girl and they had no girl names to back up on. Mom remembered that she used to call her brother Stevie, and she thought that sounded girly enough to pass.” Stevie explained.

“Oh wow,” Radar gasped, completely in awe. Stevie wasn’t sure if it was because of the story of her name or the cards he had, but she smiled and accepted it anyway.

“I’m one of a kind,” Stevie took a sip of her beer.

“That’s the truth,” Henry mumbled. Stevie shook her head.

“Trapper, how’d you get your nickname?” Stevie asked.

“Well, I’d tell you, but you wouldn’t believe me,” Trapper laughed. Hawkeye joined the table then.

“She’d probably actually smack you,” He commented, leaning over to kiss Stevie’s cheek and hopefully sneak a peek at her cards. Trapper rolled his eyes. “Okay, is everyone ready?”

“I think so,” Father Mulcahey nodded. Just as they were about to play, the doors to the officers club opened and Margaret walked in.

“Ah, Margaret. Always a lovely sight,” BJ said without even glancing up at her.

“Save it. What are you guys doing?” She asked, staring them all down. Stevie held up her cards.

“Wanna join us Major?” She asked. Margaret looked over all of them before she took the cards from Stevie and took a seat.

“What’s the bet?”

****

Thanksgiving came and went. The members of the 4077th shared a meal together the best that they could before they dealt with the few wounded that came during the temporary ceasefire. That Friday after, Stevie was sat cross legged on her bed, counting out her money. She had a list of people she needed to shop for, and she was sure that the wounded would be heavy between now and Christmas, and she wouldn’t get to do much shopping.

“Colonel, can I have a day pass?” Stevie asked not too long after.

“What for?” Henry asked. “Is it something with the general?”

“No. Christmas is coming up and I have some errands to run,” Stevie explained. “Please Henry.”

“Well, since you said it so nicely. Radar!”

“Here’s your pass Captain,” Radar said, walking in and handing it to her. She smiled and kissed his cheek, making Radar’s cheeks shine bright red.

“Do you want to take anyone with you?” Henry asked.

“I think I can manage,” Stevie told him. “Thank you.” She headed back to her tent to get her helmet and everything else she needed for her trip to the city.

“And just where are you off to?” Trapper asked as Stevie passed him and BJ while heading to the motor pool.

“Seoul,” She told them. “I’ve got some errands to run.”

“And you didn’t invite me? How rude,” Trapper laughed. Stevie just shook her head.

“I’m going to say bye to Hawkeye. I’ll be back later today.” She got in the jeep and headed over towards Post-OP, where Hawkeye was making his rounds. Stevie made her way in.

“Did I miss a memo? Wear your army hat day?” Hawkeye asked with a laugh.

“Only the best fashion for a Seoul trip,” She told him. “I’ll be back later today.”

“Do you have a driver?” He asked. “I mean, I volunteer.”

“I’ll be just fine Hawkeye,” Stevie told him, standing on her tiptoes to give him a brief kiss. Some of the injured men hooted and hollered at the sight. “Oh, shush.” She laughed.

“Just be careful, okay?” Hawkeye kissed the top of her head.

“I’m always careful,” She told him with a smile before departing for her trip to Seoul.

****

Frank had relieved Hawkeye in Post-OP, so Hawkeye headed back to the Swamp. BJ was on his cot, reading a letter from Peg and Erin, and Trapper was writing to Louise, Cathy, and Becky. Hawkeye headed to the Still, poured himself a drink, and settled on his cot.

“What do you think Stevie’s going to Seoul for?” Hawkeye asked aloud.

“Her dad probably summoned her to introduce her to some brass or something like that,” BJ told him. Hawkeye nodded and settled down to enjoy his drink

****

“Oh no!” Radar said as he ran towards the Swamp. “Captains! We’ve got an injured man out here!” BJ, Trapper, and Hawkeye headed out to meet the Jeep.

“What happened?” BJ asked as the three doctors started to examine the injured soldier in the back of the jeep.

“We were scouting, looking for a sniper that had injured someone earlier and found him on the side of the road,” The driver explained. “We had just taken a woman to the 8063rd that got hit by the sniper.”

“Wait, a woman?” Hawkeye asked.

“Yeah, got hit in the chest,” The driver told him. Trapper and BJ glanced up at Hawkeye.

“Hawk, it wasn’t her,” Trapper assured him, but Hawkeye wasn’t listening.

“Think you guys can manage?” He asked, waving at the wounded soldier.

“Yeah, we got him,” Trapper nodded. “But what are you doing?”

“I have to make a call to Seoul,” Hawkeye told them before going to Radar’s office to make a call. Radar was working on his report when Hawkeye approached his desk.

“Radar, I need to make a call,” Hawkeye told him. “Quickly.”

“I have a list of things to do and…” Radar looked up at Hawkeye, and the look on his face ignited him. “Give me just a second, okay? Who are we calling?”

“General Samuel Holstead,” Hawkeye told him.

“Stevie’s dad? Why are we calling him?”

“An emergency,” Hawkeye told him. Radar nodded and got the phone.

“Sparky? Yeah it’s Radar. I need to get in touch with Seoul. General Samuel Holstead,” Radar listened for a second. “Sparky, it’s a medical emergency. Hurry.” A few moments later, Radar was handing Hawkeye the phone.

“General? It’s Hawkeye,” Hawkeye sighed. “Captain Pierce. Your daughter’s boyfriend.”

“ _ Oh, Captain. What do I owe this call to?” _

“Is Stevie still there?” Hawkeye asked.

“ _ No, she left about a half hour ago or so. Why?” _

“We have sniper fire general. We just got an injured man and the driver said they took a woman to the 8063rd.” Hawkeye wanted to get up and pace. He felt so hopeless just sitting here, manning the phone.

“ _ I’m calling the 8063rd right now,”  _ Samuel told Hawkeye before hanging up. Hawkeye stood and started to pace before turning to look at Radar.

“Radar, can you…”

“Sparky, get me the 8063rd,” Radar spoke into the phone before Hawkeye even had a chance to finish his sentence.

****

Stevie parked her jeep in front of her tent. Looking around to make sure no one was going to sneak up on her, she unloaded her footlocker from the back of the jeep and dragged it inside, replacing it at the end of her cot with a smile.

“There. Christmas is taken care of,” She smiled to herself as she put her helmet away and headed back out to return the jeep and go see Hawkeye.

****

Hawkeye had just hung up the phone with the 8063rd, BJ and Trapper hovering after having fixed up the injured soldier and were waiting to hear any news.

“I couldn’t get through,” Hawkeye sighed as the door opened. “I don’t know who the injured woman is.”

“Someone’s injured?” Stevie asked as she stepped inside the office.

“Yeah, it might be...Stevie!” Trapper’s smile lit up as he wrapped her in a big hug.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" BJ hugged her next.

“Did I miss something?” Stevie asked when he pulled back. Hawkeye came over and quickly wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. “Hawk?”

“Are you ok?” Hawkeye asked, pulling back from her so he could look at her.

“I’m fine, just very confused,” She looked at all three of the surgeons. Radar had gone to tell Henry what was going on.

“We got an injured man. Shot by a sniper,” BJ explained. “And the driver told us they had just taken a woman to the 8063rd for the same reason.”

“And you guys thought it was me,” Stevie finished. They all nodded. “I’m fine guys. I got escorted back by a convoy heading to another unit. No snipers or shooting or anything like that.” Hawkeye pulled her to him again, trying to calm himself down.

“Any news from the 8063rd?” Henry asked as him and Radar walked in. “If anything happened to her I’ll…”

“Henry, she’s all right,” Trapper told the colonel. Hawkeye let go of Stevie so Henry and Radar could see her alive and well.

“Oh thank god,” Henry sighed. “You’re not allowed to scare us like that ever again!”

“I will try my hardest,” Stevie smiled. “Now, I need to shower.” She waved goodbye to them and headed out of the office, Hawkeye following her.


	8. Chapter 8

The days got closer to Christmas, and the camp tried everything they could think of to keep the Christmas spirit alive. During her time out of the OR, Stevie made work of wrapping all her gifts for everyone. She smiled as everyone got letters, cards, and gifts from their loved ones. Her and Samuel had really stopped celebrating together, so she didn’t really expect anything from him. She didn’t really expect anything from anyone, and had even made it a point to tell Hawkeye not to get her anything.

“ _ Stevie, I’d like to invite you and Benjamin to celebrate Christmas with me in Seoul _ ,” Samuel said during one of their phone calls. It took Stevie a second to realize who he was talking about.

“You mean Hawkeye?” She asked, an amused smile on her face. “I’ll have to talk to him.”

“ _ Please do and give me a call _ ,” Samuel explained. “ _ I thought it would be nice to spend Christmas together, since Benjamin means so much to you _ .” Stevie had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. The only person she knew that called Hawkeye by his name was his dad, and occasionally Margaret when she was mad at him. But even Dr. Daniel Pierce didn’t actually call him by his real name that often in his letters.

“Okay, I will,” Stevie nodded. She hung up and laughed a little. She headed to the Swamp, where a group of people, including the psychiatrist Sidney Freedman, were gathered playing cards. Stevie draped herself over Hawkeye’s shoulder, making him smile.

“Hey Hawkeye, you’ve got this growth on your shoulder,” Sideny motioned to Stevie.

“It’s so good to see you too Sidney,” She laughed.

“What do I owe the visit to?” Hawkeye asked, moving his head to kiss her gently before turning his attention back to the game.

“Well, dad invited me and this guy named Benjamin to Seoul for Christmas,” Stevie explained. A smile spread on Hawkeye’s face.

“This Benjamin sounds like a scoundrel. I guess I need to fight him for your hand,” Hawkeye laughed.

“I don’t know, I think he sounds really handsome,” Stevie smiled.

“BJ, I don’t know about you, but these two make me sick,” Trapper said, tossing some chips into the center of the table.

“I couldn’t agree more,” BJ teased. Stevie rolled her eyes.

“I’ll talk to you later,” She kissed Hawkeye’s cheek and turned to leave.

“Where are you going?” Trapper asked. “Is it something we said?”

“Just for that, you might not be getting your Christmas present John,” She smirked at him. “You too Barbara Jean.”

“Barbara Jean?” BJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, you told me it could stand for anything I wanted. So, your name is now Barbara Jean.” With that, Stevie turned on her heel and left the Swamp, Hawkeye and Sidney dying laughing at BJ’s new name.

****

Stevie was lounging on her cot later that evening, reading a book, when there was a knock on her door. She just looked up as Hawkeye came in, holding his poker winnings in his hand.

“I cleaned up thanks to my good luck charm,” He settled on her cot and leaned forward to kiss her. “Whatcha reading?”

“1984,” She told him. “Dad sent it to me. I used to read book after book as a kid. I miss those days.” She put her bookmark in. 

"So, have you thought about Christmas?" Hawkeye asked. "Do you want to go to Seoul?"

"I'd actually like to spend Christmas with my family," Stevie told him. Hawkeye nodded.

"Okay so we'll call your dad and head up on Christmas Eve and…"

"Hawkeye, I want to spend Christmas with my family. You, Trapper, BJ, Radar, Henry, Klinger, Margaret, Father Mulcahey, hell, even Frank. You guys are my family. The best family I've had in awhile." The smile that spread on Hawkeye’s face could've lit up OR 10 times over. 

"You'd willingly give up a comfy Christmas in Seoul to spend with us assholes in hell?" He asked.

"You've never celebrated a Christmas with my dad," she told him. "Awkward small talk. Him being uninterested in anything. No decorations because we'll just be moving soon and that's more to clean up. We do a gift exchange of something that you can find at the PX on base. Then he watches TV and I go to my room and read a book."

"What about your mom?" Hawkeye asked.

"I haven't really talked to my mom since I was about 13 or so," Stevie admitted. "She would send a Christmas card usually, but it sometimes would be two addresses old." Hawkeye saw tears welling up in Stevie’s eye. "Every Christmas, I wished for her to show up and I could have one nice holiday. Or her and Alan would decide that they wanted me. But it never came."

"Stevie…"

"Sorry," she wiped at her eyes. Hawkeye quickly pulled her into a hug, letting her sob into his chest.

"She doesn't know what she's missing," he told her, gently brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Why doesn't she love me Hawk?" Stevie asked quietly. It was so quiet that Hawkeye wasn’t even sure if she had said it.

He didn't know what to say to her. His own mom had died when he was 10, and while he was still bitter about it, he knew she loved him with all her heart. Stevie didn't have the luxury and it hurt him to see her this way.

"I'm so sorry," he brushed her hair back. "I didn't know."

"No, it's not your fault," she told him. "I just get emotional around this holiday. It's sad that this might be my best Christmas and I'm in Korea in the middle of gunfire and bombs.” Hawkeye kissed her gently, hoping to make her feel a little better. 

“Why don’t we go see what we can scrounge up in the mess tent?” Hawkeye suggested. “It’ll make you feel better.”

“How will eating that make me feel better?” Stevie asked with a laugh.

“It’ll get your mind off everything,” Hawkeye shrugged. Stevie shook her head when an announcement came over the PA.

_ “Attention! Attention! Opening curtain for the new play Ambulance Ride starring wounded soldiers from the front line is starting right now in the compound! All personnel are invited to attend!” _

“Well, that will get my mind off of everything,” Stevie laughed, heading out the door with Hawkeye right behind her.

****

(The whole scene)

It was the day before Christmas as the last mail bag came in. Plenty of packages and other goodies from family were awaiting to be delivered. Stevie had wrapped all her gifts that she had gotten for the members of her large family, and was excited to pass them out to everyone. Loading everything up in her duffle bag, she decided to play Santa.

She knocked on Margaret’s door first, the major answering with her hair a mess.

“Merry Christmas Margaret,” Stevie smiled, handing her the wrapped package. “Uh, is Frank in here too? I want to give him his as well.”

“W-why would major Burns be in here?” She asked, stuttering a little. Stevie just gave her a look. “I’ll give it to him.” Stevie smiled and added Frank’s package to her haul before leaving. Margaret turned to Frank and handed his to him before opening hers. Margaret’s gift was some beautiful smelling soap, and Frank’s was a new pen to sign his prescriptions with.

“Oh, it smells so good,” Margaret smiled. She couldn’t wait to use it.

Next, Stevie visited Klinger and left him a new dress to go with his collection and a note that said "here's to a better year of getting out!" After that was Father Mulcahey, and she had got him a Notre Dame scarf, which he wore with a big smile on his face.

For Radar, who was busy typing up the daily report, Stevie got him a veterinary textbook, so he could learn to take care of the animals he took care of, and for Henry was a new fishing reel in a beautiful blue.

Finally, Stevie came to the Swamp, where her favorite three surgeons were relaxing. Stevie smiled as she bypassed Hawkeye and headed towards Trapper’s cot.

“Oh, sweetheart I knew you’d come to your senses,” Trapper smirked, putting down what he was reading. Stevie rolled her eyes.

“Merry Christmas Trapper,” She told him. Handing him his gift, he upwrapped it to find a snowglobe of Boston.

“Oh Stevie, this is perfect!” He took her hand and kissed it before she headed over toward BJ.

“Merry Christmas Barbara Jean,” Stevie smirked at BJ as she handed him his package.

“Oh, thanks Steven,” He laughed. In return for the Barbara Jean nickname, Stevie was now Steven every time she called him that. BJ ripped into the package to find a beautiful picture frame. "Uh, thanks?"

"Open the card from Peg," Stevie told him. BJ looked confused but did as was told. Inside was a photo of Erin and Peg, dressed in Christmas sweaters and Erin had reindeer antlers on her head. BJ put the pieces together quickly.

"Oh Stevie, thank you," he stood up and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome BJ," Stevie headed over to Hawkeye and sat on his cot by him.

"They look happy," Hawkeye commented, watching Trapper shake his snowglobe and BJ smile lovingly at his picture.

“Yeah, they do,” Stevie smiled before handing Hawkeye his present. “Merry Christmas.”

“What’s this?” Hawkeye asked. STevie just shrugged, but she had a smile on her face. Hawkeye carefully opened the box to find a sweater inside. It was a soft, gray one with patches on the elbows. Hawkeye smiled as he started to take the sweater out, only for something that was wrapped in it to fall to the ground.

“Glad it’s not a snowglobe,” Stevie laughed. Hawkeye picked up the item. It was a hardback book. Turning it to look at the spine, HAwkeye saw it was a very old copy of  _ The Last of the Mohecians _ . From the ;ate 1800’s.

“Stevie…” Hawkeye looked at her. “This must have cost a fortune.” Stevie just shrugged. He sat the book down and quickly wrapped her in his arms, placing kisses on her whenever he could.

“Oh, come on,” Trapper groaned. “Go to Stevie’s tent if you’re gonna be all mushy.” Hawkeye threw a pillow at him, making Stevie and BJ both laugh.

“I don’t think mine is as thoughtful,” Hawkeye told her, handing her her present. Stevie opened it to show a jade pendant necklace and a beautiful jade decorative comb.

"Oh Hawkeye, it's beautiful," Stevie smiled as she had him help her put the necklace on. 

"Way to go!" BJ called out. Hawkeye laughed a bit.

"Maybe we should go back to your place for a bit," Stevie smiled and headed towards the door. Hawkeye grabbed a large box from under his bed.

"Hey Hawk, be careful," Trapper commented. "We don't need anymore captains running around. Already got plenty." Hawkeye rolled his eyes and headed out of the Swamp, past the showers to Stevie’s tent.

"So, why did you want to come to my tent Mr. Pierce?" Stevie asked from where she was sitting on her cot. 

“Well, for one, so I could do this,” Hawkeye pulled her in for a deep kiss. “And, because I have something else for you.”

“Hawkeye…”

“Hey, in my defense, it’s partly from my dad. I just paid for the materials and the overnight shipping.” He motioned to the box he had brought in. “Would you like to do the honors?”

“Uh, sure.” She stood and walked to the box. “Live animal?” She turned to look at Hawkeye, who just smiled at her. She opened the box to find two live lobsters with their claws rubber banded, a bottle of chardonnay, a loaf of french bread, and a bowl of butter.

“Still got that hot plate and pan that we made soup in that your dad sent?” Hawkeye asked. Stevie smiled and went to her footlocker. “I’ll go fill it up. You get the hot plate warming.” Stevie’s smile was huge as Hawkeye ran out to the water spigot to fill the pot while Stevie plugged in her hot plate. He came back a little later and they waited for the water to boil. Hawkeye poured them each a glass of Chardonnay. Not long after, he took to cooking their meal while Stevie watched.

“Someday, I’ll show you around Crabapple Cove,” Hawkeye explained. “And treat you to a proper Maine meal. The best seafood you’ve ever had.”

“That’s one thing about being from a military family,” Stevie told Hawkeye as he placed the lobsters on their plates. “You don’t have a hometown with a favorite food, but you get to taste all sorts of foods and you crave them when you’re hundreds of miles away.”

“I couldn’t imagine living so many places in such a short time,” Hawkeye sat across from her at the small table that they would play cards or other small games at. They dug in, Stevie loving the taste of the lobsters.

“Hawk, these are amazing,” She moaned. “Thank you.” Hawkeye smiled and leaned over the table to kiss her.

“Merry Christmas baby,” He smiled at her, tossing the now empty plates in the box and pouring another glass for each of them. 

“There’s no mistletoe, but I wouldn’t be upset about another kiss,” Stevie smiled softly at Hawkeye. He leaned forward and gently kissed her, setting his drink aside to pull her closer. His fingers danced under the hemline of her shit.

Then someone knocked on the door.

“Maybe if we ignore them, they’ll go away,” Hawkeye whispered, kissing on her neck.

“Captain Holstead?” Radar’s voice was evident through the door. “I have a letter for you. It was at the bottom of the bag.”

“Thank you Radar,” Stevie got up as the corporal slid the envelope under the door. Stevie picked it up to examine it. It was addressed to her, from The Ferraro’s in Santa Monica, California.

“Who’s it from?” Hawkeye asked, looking over her shoulder.

“I’m not sure,” Stevie told him. “I don’t know any Ferraror’s in…” She froze as she started to put the pieces together.

“Stevie?” Hawkeye asked. “Are you okay?” Stevie didn’t answer. Instead, she opened the envelope. The first thing she pulled out was a postcard that hadn’t been filled out, but said “Greetings From Santa Monica” and showed the beach. Setting it aside, she pulled out the letter. Taking a deep breath, she started to read.

_ Dear Stevie, _

_ I know it has been awhile since we’ve spoken. I tried to reach out several times, but after failing to get things to you before you relocated, and your father’s less than warm messages, I gave up. I’m sure you forgot that I live in California. I’ve been here ever since your father and I divorced. Alan avoided the draft and got a job working in Hollywood not long after we married. He works for a movie studio, working on their equipment. You have two step siblings now and a half brother. Their names are George, Jack, and Joey. You’re still my only girl though. _

_ I had sent an invitation to the wedding, but the last address I had had was when you were in Nevada, and apparently, that was too late. I managed to get your address from an old friend of your dad’s and mine that is over in Korea as well. Korea. I can’t believe my baby girl is in that place! It scares me every day that I hear a news bulletin about the conflict. _

_ Stevie, I just want you to know that I have always loved you sweetie. Even when it seemed like I was cold and unloving. I didn’t want to be one of those moms. But sweetie, I was younger than you, married to a man I wasn’t ready to be married to, with a child I wasn’t prepared to take care of. I didn’t want to move every few months, bouncing from coast to coast. And I didn’t want to raise my child that way. I wanted to bring you with me when I left your father to be with Alan, but he fought tooth and nail for you, and the army backed him. Because living at six posts a year was better than living with an adulteress and her boyfriend with his children from his previous marriage. _

_ I really hope this letter reaches you before Christmas. I would love for you to write back, but I understand if you don’t. It’s been too long since we spoke and I’m sure there is some resentment there. But just remember that I do love you. Alan and your brothers say hi and Merry Christmas. I have included a postcard to show where we live, and there is a photo of us. I hope to hear from you. _

_ Lots of love, _

_ Elizabeth Ferraro _

_ (Your mother) _

Stevie had tears in her eyes as she pulled out the snapshot that her mom had included. Her mom, step dad, two step brothers and one half brother, all gathered on a couch and smiling. That's when Stevie broke down.

"Stevie?" Hawkeye asked. She handed him the letter, which he read quickly. "Oh, sweetie." He wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok. I promise."

****

"But dad…" Stevie whined into the phone a week later. "You know how I feel about parties."

_ "Relax. It'll be fun," _ Samuel told her. " _ And Colonel Blake is required to go. As will Benjamin." _

"Oh God, dad, you can't leave Frank in charge. The enlisted and remaining officers might use him for target practice."

" _ Well, I have someone I could send that way. He needs something to do and you'll appreciate it."  _ Stevie sighed.

“I don’t really have much of a choice, do I?” Stevie sighed.

  
“ _ Nope,”  _ Samuel told her. “ _ I’ll see you later.” _ Samuel and Stevie hung up, and Stevie made her way to Klinger’s tent to get herself something to wear for the party.


	9. Chapter 9

“Sir, your fill in is here,” Radar told Henry before Henry could even ask if his sub was in. Henry made sure he had everything ready before going to meet the sub. An older gentleman was sitting in his office, with a pouting Frank in the corner, being comforted by Margaret. Trapper and BJ were on the other side, Hawkeye and Stevie hadn’t graced them with their presence just yet. Henry came in with Radar right behind him.

“Uh, hello there, uh…” Henry stared at the shorter man as he stood up.

“Colonel Sherman T. Potter,” He told him. “It’s great to finally visit the famous 4077th.”

“Well, we’re glad to have you here colonel,” Henry shook his hand. Hawkeye and Stevie finally decided to come in, fashionably late. “Colonel Potter, this is our chief surgeon Captain Pierce and…”

“Uncle Sherman?” Stevie asked, running from where she had been standing by Hawkeye and hugging Potter. “What are you doing here?”

“I guess I’m supposed to babysit while you go play dress up,” He laughed. “How are you Stevie?”

“I’m great!” She smiled brightly at him.

“Sounds like you’ve been breathing in the ether,” He joked. “Well, I better let you get on your way.”

“Before they restation you, we should have a cup of coffee and catch up,” Stevie smiled.

“I’d love that.” He smiled and soon dismissed everyone. Hawkeye and Stevie headed back to the Swamp to have a drink and grab their bags. Trapper was huffing and puffing, because at the last minute, Henry had decided that he needed to go with them as well.

“Won’t even be able to have any fun because I’ll be with you two, and you two are so boring,” Trapper groaned. 

“You’re just jealous that we have our fun without inviting you,” Stevie winked at Hawkeye. “And I bet there will be plenty of naive girls who can’t tell the difference between you and General McArthur.”

Not long after saying hello to Colonel Potter, the four officers were off to Seoul. They all had helmets on and Trapper was driving, because, as Henry so lovingly pointed out, Hawkeye’s driving record was just down right bad. Stevie sat by Hawkeye in the back, watching the Korean landscape go by.

“Doesn’t it make you miss driving through the country?” Stevie asked. “Nowhere to go and all day to get there?”

“Makes me miss the coast,” Hawkeye told her. “The smell of the water. Watching the guys fishing.”

“Same here. Except the people I hung around with were fishing for beer. And instead of a coast, it was more of an Irish pub,” Trapper laughed.

“Lorraine and I took a drive to Chicago one day for the hell of it. I know exactly what Stevie’s talking about,” Henry sighed, thinking about his wife and kids back in Illinois. “So, uh, Stevie, that Colonel Potter is your uncle?”

“Well, kinda,” Stevie explained. “He was stationed with my dad, I can’t even remember where. It was when mom and him were still together. The Potter’s basically took us in as their family. Aunt Mildred taught mom and myself a lot about cooking and such. I was more interested in it than mom was. She also taught me German and got me interested in languages.”

“Oh? German sounds sexy. Say something,” Trapper drove around a pothole as he asked. Stevie rolled her eyes.

“Du bist ein Trottel. (You’re an idiot).” Stevie told him.

“What’s that mean?” Henry asked, turning to look at her.

“That Trapper’s just swell,” Stevie winked at Hawkeye, who started laughing.

“What all do you speak?” Henry quizzed. “Anything that can help us?”

“Spanish, French, German, some Japanese and Korean as of right now,” Stevie told them. “I started learning Korean and Japanese during the last war, but I got farther in Korean.”

“You’re so smart,” Hawkeye smiled lovingly at her. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Henry, you ever feel like you’re chaperoning a bunch of teenagers?” Trapper asked. Henry sighed.

“All the time.”

****

Upon arriving in Seoul, Hawkeye, Trapper, and Henry were led to the suite they would be sharing, and Stevie was taken to hers. She gave Hawkeye a quick kiss before she was ushered off to spend the afternoon with Samuel, while Hawkeye, Trapper, and Henry headed to a golf course to go a few rounds with other military personnel that were called in for this party. Samuel wanted to ring in the new year with them, as well as have the chief surgeon and other key members of the medical staff speak with other medical personnel about things they’re doing at their facilities.

And it gave him an excuse to have lunch with Stevie. It threw him off not having her around the hospital all the time, and he had kept himself awake at night with worry every time he heard about things going on at the front. The 4077th hadn’t had a full bug out yet, but Stevie and the other nurses had been evacuated at least once. 

“Sweetie, are you sure you want to stay there?” Samuel asked after their main course had been placed in front of them and drinks served.

“Stay where? At the hotel?” Stevie asked, a little confused. Samuel shook his head.

“The 4077th,” He sipped his beer. “Don’t you think it’s time to come back to Seoul. You’ll be going on a year soon.”

“Dad, I like it there,” She told him. “And I love Hawkeye. I wouldn’t see him as much if I was back in Seoul.” Samuel sighed.

“I just get scared that someday you’re going to be a visitor at the hospital, and not in a good way,” Samuel admitted. Stevie took a sip of her wine.

“Dad, I want to stay,” She told him. He nodded.

“Can’t blame me for trying,” He smiled some before they fell back into their previous silence, eating their meals.

****

After playing a couple rounds of golf, Hawkeye, Trapper, and Henry headed back to the hotel to change into their class a uniforms. Hawkeye had been hoping to spend some time with Stevie, but Samuel had kept her busy most of the afternoon.

The three headed down to the banquet room, where other people were gathered to eat, mingle, and welcome in the new year. Hawkeye and Trapper made a beeline for the bar while Henry got stopped by another colonel.

“This is so dumb,” Trapper sighed as he waited for his drink. “We got dragged into this because of your girlfriend.”

“Hey, the food is better than what we would be having,” Hawkeye pointed out as he snagged one of the hors d’oeuvres from a passing waiter.

“I’d rather be at home, eating my wife’s cooking,” Trapper sighed. He got a martini from the bartender. “So much brass in one room.” He leaned against the bar to watch everyone. Some people had paired off to dance, there was conversation going on at some of the tables, and people were grabbing drinks from the bar.

“Big party for big egos?” Hawkeye laughed.

“We could sneak out and…” Trapper’s voice trailed off to Hawkeye as he looked across the room. Stevie had entered the party, wearing a lacy, black dress with a matching pair of heels. Her hair was up with the decorative comb Hawkeye had gotten her in her hair, and she had the matching necklace on. Trapper realized that Hawkeye wasn’t listening to him anymore. He turned to follow his stare and smirked. “Dibs.”

“What?” Hawkeye glared at Trapper.

“Hey, if you don’t make a move on that, I will,” Trapper told him. Hawkeye drank the rest of his drink, sat the glass on the bar, and made his way over to Stevie.

“Hey,” He smiled at her.

“Hi,” She smiled sweetly at him.

“You look…” Hawkeye started, staring lovingly into her eyes.

“Stupid?”

“Not exactly the word that I was thinking of,” Hawkeye smiled and gently kissed her. “I was thinking of stunning.” Hawkeye took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. She laid her head on his chest as they danced to a slow song. They were so lost in each other that they didn’t notice Samuel watching from the side. With a deep breath, he headed over to Henry to talk to him.

“This is nice,” Stevie spoke softly as Hawkey moved them around the floor.

“No gunfire or explosions in the distance. No blood. No carrnage.”

“Just us,” Stevie smiled. “Well, and everyone else in the ballroom.”

“I’m not inviting them to the after party,” Hawkeye laughed and Stevie’s smile got bigger. “Why don’t we sneak out of here and go back to your room?”

“Oh? What do you have in mind Mr. Pierce?”

“Well, you, me, a little less of this,” He played with the strap on her dress. “A little more of this.” He places a kiss on her lips. “And…”

“Pierce!” Henry called to Hawkeye from across the room. Hawkeye groaned and turned to look at him.

“What Henry?”

“A couple of the generals are requesting our presence to discuss some things,” Henry told him. “Let’s go.”

“But Henry…”

“Now Pierce.”

Hawkeye sighed and looked at Stevie, who just smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

“Go have fun,” She told him. “I have a letter to write anyway.”

“Fine,” Hawkeye kissed her again. “I’ll see you later.” She smiled at him before taking a deep sigh and heading the other way towards her room.

“Oh, Stevie, wait!” Trapper called out, running to her. “Here. I took this while you guys were dancing. Thought you might want it.” He handed her a Polaroid of her and Hawkeye dancing.

“Thanks Trap,” Stevie kissed his cheek before heading to her room. She kicked off her shoes, shimmed out of her dress, and changed into her comfortable clothes. She had gotten some stationary from the desk drawer in the room. She settled on the bed with the photo of her and Hawkeye before starting to write.

_ Dear mom, _

_ Thank you for the letter. It was great to hear from you and to see the extended family I didn’t know I had. I was wondering how you found out I was in Korea, considering you and dad don’t really talk anymore. But then I realized Uncle Sherman is here, and he does talk to dad, so my guess is you found out through Aunt Mildred. If that’s the case, tell her I said hi. I’m glad that things are working out for you and Alan. George, Jack, and Joey look to be good boys. I’m sure they’re enjoying California. I wish I was there sometimes. But, why would I want to give up this wonderful paradise. And yes, I am a total smart aleck. _

_ Mom, I have met someone over here. I’ve included a photo of us that one of our mutual friends took. His name is Benjamin Franklin Pierce, but everyone, except dad it seems, calls him Hawkeye. He’s a doctor at the MASH unit that I’m stationed at. He’s from Maine, a place on the coast called Crabapple Cove. He’s charming, and smart, and he makes the same dumb jokes that I do. I could sit here and write a letter about how amazing Hawkeye Pierce is, but I figure you have better things to do than read the gushings of a mad woman in love. _

_ Don’t worry mom. I’m fine. I’ve had to bug out a few times, which is just army talk for evacuate, but I haven’t actually seen much fighting. We always stay miles back from the front, close enough to get the wounded ready to go to Seoul or back to their units, but far enough back that we are supposed to be safe. _

_ Anyway, I’m going to get some sleep now. The ceasefire won’t last forever, so I want to enjoy the uninterrupted sleep while I can get it. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Stevie _

Stevie folded the letter, stuck the picture in an envelope with it, and planned to mail it out the next morning before they left the hotel to head back to the 4077th. She laid the letter on her nightstand, turned out the lights, and went to sleep.

****

Hawkeye was bored as he listened to one of the general’s tell a story. He would rather be doing anything right now. Honestly, he wouldn’t mind just being curled up next to Stevie, reading a book or listening to the radio. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

“So…” Samuel started as he approached Hawkeye, who was looking out of the window at the lights of Seoul. “Things with you and Stevie seem...good…”

“They are,” Hawkeye smiled. “I’m so happy when I’m with her.” Samuel just nodded.

“That’s good…” He took a drink of his whiskey. “Excuse me.” Samuel left Hawkeye standing there, slightly confused. 

Samuel walked out to a balcony to look out over the city. In his mind, she was still a little girl with pigtails, playing dress up and thinking boys were icky. He was going to have to face the fact that she was an adult, and she was in love.

He downed the rest of his whiskey and stayed out there for a bit longer to calm himself.

****

Hawkeye had attempted to sneak to Stevie’s room during the night, but Henry had put a stop to it. So, instead, he wrote to his dad and fell asleep.

The next morning, they all met downstairs for breakfast. The way the light framed Stevie as she sipped her coffee made Hawkeye’s heart melt.

“Well, we better head back,” Henry sighed.

“What? No fishing?” Trapper asked. “Or golf?”

“No. This isn’t a vacation,” Henry told him. “We’ve got time to shower and get our things before we head back to the good ‘ol 4077th.”

“Can I shower with a friend?” Hawkeye asked, wrapping an arm around Stevie. “It’ll save time.”

“No.” Henry shook his head before heading up to shower before Trapper and Hawkeye. Hawkeye shook his head and took Stevie’s hand, pulling her to the elevator.

“What are you doing?” Stevie asked.

“Obeying Henry’s orders,” Hawkeye told her. “He told me not to shower with a friend. He didn’t specify girlfriend.”

“You’re crazy,” Stevie laughed, but followed Hawkeye to her room and locked the door.

****

“Bye sweetie,” Samuel said later as they got their things and got their jeep. “It was nice spending time with you.”

“You too dad,” She smiled at him. She saluted him before she got in the jeep and they headed back to camp. Hawkeye laced his fingers with hers as Trapper drove.

“You okay?” He asked. Stevie nodded. Hawkeye didn’t ask again, but he held her hand the entire way back to camp.

“There you are!” BJ greeted them when they got back to camp. “Thank god! You guys left me alone with Frank and he’s a damn idiot!”

“I heard that Hunnicutt!” Frank called out.

“Good Ferrat Face!” BJ yelled back. Frank huffed and turned to Margaret for backup, but she just rolled her eyes. “I could kiss all four of you.”

“Easy big guy, my girlfriend might get jealous,” Hawkeye commented as he got out of the jeep and helped Stevie out.

“Oh, don’t stop on my behalf,” She winked at BJ before taking her bag to her tent.

“You guys seem to be in a good mood,” BJ pointed out as him, Hawkeye, and Trapper made their way back to the Swamp. “I thought Stevie would come back covered in someone’s blood.”

“Her dad was actually pretty cool,” Trapper shrugged. “Guess he just needed a drink.”

“He’s alright,” Hawkeye shrugged. “I just had more fun getting to dance with Stevie.”

“Well, while you guys were having fun living it up, I was stuck here. With Frank. And also, I would highly suggest making sure you can see Margaret and/or Frank before stepping into the shower. Advice from a friend.”

“I don’t even want to know,” Trapper shuddered. He flopped down on his cot. Hawkeye was about to speak when an announcement came over the PA.

_ Attention! Welcoming party for the three captains and their fearless colonel on the compound! Bring your favorite stethoscope!” _

“So much for a holiday,” Trapper sighed as he got up, and the three headed to do their job.


End file.
